Mortal Christmas
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: Read on how the Mortal Kombat characters celebrate a wonderful holiday of Christmas. There will be presents, snow, and mistletoe. So enjoy!


**This story is in honor of the holiday Christmas and for my favorite game, Mortal Kombat. **

**Title: Mortal Christmas  
Genre: Humor**

**Rated: T **

**Summary:**** The mortal kombat characters are enjoying the most wonderful and magical holiday of all, Christmas. Watch as how this holiday brings them together as a family. Even if they don't realize it. But hey there's going to be presents, two people under the mistletoe, and a snowball fight.**

* * *

It was the most spectacular and most wonderful holiday of all. Christmas had arrived and was the most celebrated holiday in Earthrealm. Christmas was a time of happiness, joy and being together as a family. (Well I think it is). All the denizens of Earthrealm were getting prepared for the wonderful holiday, carrying presents and decorations. Not only was it just Earthrealm, but all the other realms celebrated Christmas, except the Neatherrealm sadly. But whatever the case, Christmas was the best holiday of all.

Meanwhile at Raiden's home, Raiden was busy decorating the interior of his home with Christmas decorations. Wreaths, stockings, wreath streamers, and a whole bunch of other decorations. Ashrah was in the kitchen baking cookies, with little Raonko sitting at the table licking the spoon. Ashrah wiped her forehead, which left a little flour on her head. Raonko giggled and pointed to the top of his mother's head. Ashrah gave a soft laugh and wiped the flour of her face and picked up little Raonko who was still holding the mixing spoon.

Ashrah entered the living room to see the interior fully decorated. "Wow honey the room looks spectacular." Ashrah commented as she placed Raonko on the couch next to a teddy bear.

Raiden walked up to his wife and stood next to her. "I believe it does." He replied as he looked around the room. Ashrah looked down to see a star next to her right foot. She bent down and picked it up.

"You forgot to put the star on top of the tree." Ashrah said as she held the star in front of Raiden's face. Raiden groaned softly and took it out of Ashrah's hands, approaching the tree. He placed the star on top of the tree and walked back to Ashrah.

"Better?" He asked.

Ashrah tilted her head to the side. "It's not glowing." She commented with her arms crossed.

"Does it matter sweety?" He asked.

"Yes it does." She replied.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as we have the star on top right?"

"Well I like it when it glows."

Raiden gave a heavy sigh. Raonko looked up to the star and smiled brightly. He waved his little arms up and down and shot a bolt of lighting at the object causing it to glow brightly. Ashrah and Raiden looked up to see the glowing star.

"You see. Raonko agrees with me that the glowing star does matter." Ashrah said before heading back to the kitchen. Raiden shook his head and looked at his son. Raonko was still licking the spoon and smiling at his father. Raiden smiled warmly when the door knocked.

"Hm, I wonder who that could be." He said as he picked up little Raonko in his arms and walked towards the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Sub-Zero, Kitana, Jade, and a pissed off Scorpion, who by the way, was wearing a Santa hat. **(A/N: I can actually imagine Scorpion in a Santa hat. Can you?)**

"Merry Christmas!!!" All three of them said in unison, except for Scorpion who merely grunted in annoyance.

"RAONKO!" Jade squealed as she took the baby in her arms and walked inside the house, followed by the others.

"Well this is unexpected." Raiden said as he closed the door.

"Yeah well isn't Christmas about being together?" Sub-Zero said as he sat next to Jade who was busy playing with Raonko.

"Honey who was at the door?" Ashrah called from the kitchen.

"It was just Sub-Zero, Jade, Kitana, and Scorpion!" Raiden called back. Raiden took a seat next to Scorpion and gave him a questioning look. "What's up with the hat?"

Scorpion glared at the god before giving a reply. "I was forced to wear this by that princess." He spat angrily, glaring at Kitana.

Kitana returned the glare. "Oh come on Scorpion, it may feel silly, but I think it looks adorable on you."

"Whatever." Scorpion said bitterly and went back to his sulking.

"Ah you're just a grumpy Christmas hating specter." Kitana retorted.

"What did you call me?" Scorpion nearly shouted with anger tinting his voice.

"You heard me." Kitana gave him a smirk.

"Why you little—"

"Who wants cookies?" Ashrah said as she walked into the living room carrying a plate of warm fresh cookies.

"WE DO!" Kitana and Jade said simultaneously. Jade handed Raonko to Scorpion and ran up to Ashrah along with Kitana to get cookies. Sub-Zero stood up and walked over to get a cookie himself.

Scorpion held little Raonko in his arms and looked down towards the infant who was staring up at him with his deep brown eyes. Those eyes reminded Scorpion of his son's eyes back when he was…alive. Raonko, who somewhat could sense Scorpion's sadness, hugged him. Scorpion, who was appalled by the affection, hugged back. Sub-Zero was the first one to notice and gave a warm smile.

"Hey guys look at this." Sub-Zero pointed to Scorpion, where Jade, Kitana and Ashrah averted their gazes towards the specter. Raiden only smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Aw that's so adorable." Jade squealed.

"I know isn't it?" Kitana remarked.

Then there was a knock on the door. Sub-Zero walked to the door and opened it to reveal Kung Lao, Kenshi, Ermac, Sindel, Jax, Sonya, and Johnny, whom were all carrying boxes of presents.

"We're here!" Sonya exclaimed, walking inside carrying two blue boxes followed by the others.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all." Raiden greeted.

"Oh cookies!" Sonya ran up to Ashrah and grabbed at least 9 cookies off the plate.

"Pfft, fatty." Johnny snickered.

"What did you say?!?!" Sonya shouted at Johnny, her kali sticks already drawn out.

"I didn't say anything." Johnny defended. However Sonya didn't bat an eyelid and smacked Johnny across the face, knocking him down.

"Ow." He muttered. Sonya put her kali sticks away and began eating the cookies.

"So what's in the boxes?" Raiden asked.

"Presents of course. But we can't open them until tomorrow." Sindel replied, waving a finger.

"Aw that's not fair." Johnny whined like a child.

"You are such a baby Johnny." Jax teased, tossing a cookie into his mouth.

"You're mean, you metal armed freak!" Johnny retorted.

"Why you! You know what you're getting for Christmas, two black eyes and a broken leg!" Jax tossed the cookies onto the ground and cracked his metal knuckles. Johnny squealed like a little girl and hid behind Raiden.

"Save me." He said in a pathetic and whiny voice.

Raiden sighed and walked away leaving Johnny exposed. "He's all yours." Johnny gulped and bolted out the door, with a very pissed off Jax following closely behind.

"Well now that the two morons are gone, instead of opening presents tomorrow, how about each one of us opens one, and just one gift for tonight?" Sonya suggested, her mouth covered in cookie crumbs.

"Um Sonya you might want to clean your face, it's covered in crumbs." Kenshi said before eating a cookie.

"Thanks Kenshi I—wait a minute how can you see the crumbs on my face?" Sonya asked.

Kenshi fidgeted a bit before muttering inaudible words.

"What did you say?" Sonya asked.

"He says that he's got a big penis, whatever! And I think the present thing is a good idea." Sindel butted in, taking another cookie.

"Um okay? Anyways I think that's also a great plan. What do the rest of you guys think?" Ermac asked the others in the room. The others looked at each other before nodding heads and agreeing with the idea.

"Okay that's a great idea. We could all open one present." Kung Lao said, taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Okay so it's settled then, we all open one present at midnight." Raiden said happily, looking to the clock and seeing that it was only 9:50 p.m. "Well we have at least three ours till then, what do you guys want to do?"

They all pondered for a moment until Sub-Zero snapped his fingers and raised his hand.

"Yes Sub-Zero?" Raiden asked.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" He exclaimed happily.

"Okay but one problem. It's not snowing." Kitana pointed out.

"Hello, grandmaster of ice? I can create ice and also snow so leave it to me." Sub-Zero replied cockily.

"Show off." Scorpion muttered, Raonko in his arms squirming about.

"Whatever. I can just make it snow." Sub-Zero retorted before heading out the door.

"Hey whatever happened to Jax and Johnny?" Kenshi asked.

Suddenly the door burst open, with a beat up Johnny flying in and landing in a bloody and beaten pulp. Jax came in wiping his knuckles clean and sitting down next to Sonya.

"What…happened?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't give him two black eyes or break his legs, so I just grabbed him by the hair, threw him onto the ground and beat him up. Then I threw him at the door." Jax replied.

"Right well you owe me a new door." Ashrah said bluntly as she smacked Jax on the head. "Anyways a snowball fight sounds fun."

"Well let's go!" Sub-Zero said happily and ran out the door.

----------

"Hey you hit my breasts!" Kitana shouted as she rolled another snowball and hurled it at Ermac. Ermac telekinetically stopped the snowball and hurled it towards Scorpion.

"Hey! No fair using your powers!" Scorpion scowled and threw a snowball at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero got hit right on the face.

"COLD!" He shouted as he wiped his face off.

"Oh please, you're the master of ice and you can't even handle a snowball? How pathetic." Scorpion taunted.

Sub-Zero pouted before shooting an ice blast under Scorpion's feet. Scorpion began slipping on the ice and fell down on his ass.

"Why you—ah!" Scorpion shouted as he struggled to stand up but fell back down. Jade and Kitana couldn't stop laughing, with Scorpion glaring at the two women.

Meanwhile, Raiden, Ashrah, and Raonko were making a snowman.

"Okay here's the last eye." Raiden said before placing a black stone on the snowman's face.

"There, it looks perfect." Ashrah commented on the snowman. "What do you think Raonko?"

Raonko giggled happily, before shooting a lightning bolt at the snowman, causing it to blow up.

"Aw, Raonko." Raiden chuckled after Raonko blew up the snowman.

"Ew the carrot nose is in my hair." Ashrah remarked, removing a burnt carrot out of her dark hair.

Suddenly, snowballs began pelting them. Raiden got in front of Ashrah and the baby and created a lightning force field, protecting them.

"Who's throwing snowballs!?" Raiden asked angrily as more snowballs were being hurled at them.

"We are." Kenshi and Ermac said in unison, using their telekinetic powers to throw snowballs.

"INCOMING!" Sindel shouted as she pushed Ermac out of the way knocking him to the ground.

Kenshi stopped throwing snowballs, until a snowball knocked him down. Jax, who had his machine gun, loaded it with snow and began shooting, snowballs at the others.

"Say hello to my little friend!" He shouted happily as he began shooting snow at the defenseless warriors.

Scorpion, who hid behind a tree, rolled up some snow and threw it at Jax, hitting him in the face. Jax fell down, dropping his gun as well. The others then ran out of there hiding places carrying snowballs and began assaulting Jax with a barrage of snow.

Sonya then came out of the house. "Hey you guys its midnight!" Suddenly a snowball hit her in the face. She wiped her face clean and looked really pissed. (I would be too if someone threw a snowball at my face.)

"Who threw that?" She aske angrily. Kenshi whistled innocently, kicking his foot into the snow and hands behind his back.

"What?"

----------

"PRESENT TIME!!!" Sonya exclaimed happily. Everyone returned inside the house ready to open a single present. And because Ashrah made hot chocolate.

The first to open a present was Kenshi. It was from Ermac. He opened his box and took out a new sheath for his katana. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a brand new sheath for your katana." Ermac replied.

"Thank you Ermac."

"You're welcome my friend."

Jade and Kitana were the next to opens a gift. Jade got a brand new razor rang from Kung Lao and Kitana got a steel fan with her name engraved on it from her mother Sindel.

Kung Lao got a brand new broadsword; Sindel got a karaoke set; Sonya got combat boots and gloves; Jax got a new machine gun; Johnny got a new pair of sunglasses; Sub-Zero received a miniature ice sculpture of himself which does not melt; Raiden got a new staff; Ashrah a little voodoo doll of Raiden, which she could use to torture Raiden if he never listened to her, and Raonko a small collection of dolls of the warriors.

The only one left was Scorpion, who was leaning on the fireplace, arms crossed. Kitana then approached him carrying a yellow box. Scorpion raised a brow.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's your present from me to you." She replied, handing the box to him.

Scorpion took the box from her hands and began to unwrap it. He took of the lid of the box and saw a steel spear head with his name engraved on it. Scorpion took it out of the box and admired the expert crafted spear head. He smiled under his mask and looked to the princess.

"I had my mother's blacksmith make it just for you. I hope you like it." She smiled sheepishly, a small blush appearing on her face.

Scorpion smiled warmly and placed the spear head back inside the box. "I love it. Thank you." He replied. Kitana blushed and giggled a tiny bit.

"Hey look." Sub-Zero said and pointed upward on top of the fireplace. Both Kitana and Scorpion looked up and saw mistletoe. The looked back down and towards each other, eyes wide.

"Oh mistletoe." Sindel giggled like a school girl. The others began oohing while Johnny and Jax made kissing noises.

Scorpion looked at the princess who was smiling at him. Her mask was already off. Scorpion sighed and then took off his mask. They both leaned in forward until both their lips pressed against each other. The others then went ooh like a studio audience does in a television show. Scorpion and Kitana broke apart and looked at each others eyes. They both backed away a little, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

"Oh is the mighty Scorpion blushing?" Sub-Zero taunted.

"Shut up." Scorpion spat, placing his mask back on. Kitana then walked towards Jade and stood next to her, her blush still on her face.

"So now that we opened presents……SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" Sub-Zero shouted and created a snowball in his hands.

"You're on!" Jax shouted and ran outside, Sub-Zero following behind.

"We want to play too!" Sindel and Jade exclaimed running out the door, along with the others.

"Kenshi's on my team!" Kung Lao said walking out the door.

"No fair, he should be on my side." Ermac whined.

Scorpion and Kitana were left inside the house, still blushing. Kitana looked towards Scorpion and smiled.

"So…you're a pretty good kisser." She teased. He scratched the back of his neck and blushed lightly.

"Yes well thank you." He replied. Both of them inched their bodies closer and closer until they were close enough to each other. Kitana held onto Scorpion's hand, Scorpion who only smiled and walked with Kitana out the door, hand in hand.

"Merry Christmas Scorpion." She said sweetly.

"Merry Christmas Kitana." He replied.

---------

**MERRY…LATE CHRISTMAS!!! I wanted to post this on the 25****th**** but I went out ice skating!!! So hoped you enjoyed the story. HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!! Oh and a Happy New Year!!!**


End file.
